


Company

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's first person pov challenge. (Although apparently not posted.) Lily's sorting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

I walked into the Great Hall behind a short boy with pale hair. He knew much more about the school than I did, although seemed equally nervous. There was a tall skinny boy who walked with confidence bordering on arrogance, and another boy with glasses who seemed suspicious of him, but not much better.

I wondered, briefly, what Petunia would have made of the magic ceiling, before I noticed the rest of the students looking at me, and couldn't concentrate on anything.

"But you chose to come," the hat replied. "GRYFFINDOR!"

And I ended up with all those awful boys.


End file.
